Home
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Emma Nolan non ha visto né sentito parlare della sua migliore amica e amante per cinque anni, non da quanto, tutto d'un tratto, ha lasciato la sua città natale, Storybrooke. Adesso è tornata indietro per organizzare il suo matrimonio, e adesso la suo domanda è: la vedrà ancora? E se lo farà, che cosa starà a significare?
Allora, inizio dicendovi che questa fanficion è una traduzione dall'originale 'Home' di Olivia Janae (ecco il link in inglese s/11500602/1/Home) e ovviamente ringrazio di cuore l'autrice che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla. Io, personalmente, ho amato così tanto questa storia, che l'ho riletta così spesso da sapere alcune parti a memoria.
Purtroppo non posso promettervi un aggiornamento costante, perché gli impegni universitari mi tengono lontana da questo mondo, però farò di tutto per aggiornare il prima possibile. Per chi, comunque, capisce l'inglese, consiglio di leggerla in lingua originale perché secondo me merita di più (come molte altre del resto).  
Inoltre vi informo che non ho abbandonato la traduzione di 'Falling in my lemonade' ma spero di postare il capitolo successivo molto presto.  
Per chi sta aspettando gli aggiornamenti di 'Io sono Emma, Regina' e di 'Temporale', beh, la scrittura sta richiedendo più del previsto dati i miei impegni. L'unica gioia per quest'ultimo punto è che ho scritto una OS SwanQueen che spero di pubblicare presto.  
Adesso vi lascio alla lettura,  
Lasciate un commento in modo che l'autrice possa sapere cosa ne pensate,  
Grazie,

Ro.

Note dell'autrice: il prologo è in prima persona, ma il resto della fanfiction non lo è.  
E' una AU (Universo Alternativo)  
Avvertimenti: 

Estremamente slow burn. Non è la storia delle nostre donne che stanno insieme, ma è la storia del viaggio a ritroso di Emma verso la vecchia sé stessa e loro insieme. Ovviamente SwanQueen. Se volete che loro si mettano insieme dopo qualche capitolo, beh allora questa fanfiction vi farà diventare matti!

Questa storia è un mix di personaggi di Once Upon a Time e anche OC.

Ci saranno delle avvertenze in questa fanfiction. Saranno messe sempre all'inizio di ogni capitolo. Il rating è rosso per queste avvertenze, il linguaggio e le parti di sesso.

Nessuno ha un idea ferma su dove si trovi esattamente Storybrooke, quindi ho deciso da sola. L'ho piazzata a 45 minuti da Portland e a due ore e mezza da Boston.

Non avrete immediatamente le risposte alle vostre domande, ma avrete le informazioni a tempo debito.

 **Prologo** **  
**  
 _Lei rotolò su di me, sedendosi sul mio ventre, le sue gambe a stringere forte i miei fianchi. Le sue labbra, ancora rosse di un rossetto color del vino lievemente sbavato, si separarono, quando il suo respiro divenne rigido e corto. Infiammati, i suoi occhi color del caffè bruciavano, studiandomi._ _  
_ _Potevo sentire la mia pelle, me stessa, accendersi sempre di più sotto il suo sguardo._  
 _  
_ _Insicura, alzando la mano, toccai le sue guance, le sue labbra, volendo che la passione che provavo fluisse dalla punta delle mie dita nella sua pelle; chiedendo loro di dire ciò che io non ero, ciò che io non riuscivo a dire. Sospirò e baciò il palmo della mia mano, la sua guancia ferma su di essa, i suoi denti a graffiare la pelle intorno al mio pollice. Abbassandosi, mi baciò profondamente, le nostre labbra, adatte a stare le une sulle altre, insieme come fossero disegnate, muovendosi in modi che entrambe immediatamente trovammo familiari; la trasformazione da amiche ad altro, perfetta e naturale._  
 _  
_ _Sono alla sua mercé e Dio, sono così felice di esserlo. Il mio corpo si inarcò contro il suo, volenteroso, speranzoso di essere divorato da lei._  
 _  
_ _Potevo sentire il suo profumo, il profumo familiare della persona che è sempre stata il mio conforto e la mia sicurezza. La mia migliore amica, per così tanti anni, si piegò per baciare sofficemente il mio collo, il mio petto, il mio seno e in alto lungo il mio braccio._  
 _  
_ _Ridacchiò con il fiato corto e sorrise, quando le nostre dita si intrecciarono. Lentamente guidò la mia mano verso di lei, incoraggiandomi e istruendomi. Il mio stomaco si restrinse così forte che lo potei sentire dai piedi fino alla punta dei miei capelli, un brivido improvviso di anticipazione._ __

 _Mi tirai su, la mia mano ancora ad esplorare e la sua risata a contorcersi immediatamente quando le mie dita trovarono il suo centro. Era la prima volta che la toccavo lì e quello che provai… il suo profumo era affascinante, una forma intossicante del paradiso._  
 _  
_ _Lasciò andare un suono soffice, così soffice che poteva essere fatto mentre si dorme. Poggiando la mano sulla mia guancia baciò ancora il mio viso. Dopo averla toccata, labbra sensuali mi sfiorarono le palpebre, la fronte, la mascella. Ogni punto bruciava, incendiando la mia pelle. Il mio corpo rispose, sorprendendomi e spingendomi oltre, il bisogno si sentirmi riempita. Sollevò il mio viso, i suoi occhi cercarono i miei e, una volta trovati, tenne fermo lo sguardo mentre brevi sospiri carichi di aspettativa uscivano dalle sue labbra, aspettandomi. Sostenni il suo sguardo, incapace di lasciarlo andare, un peso di emozioni stazionava pesante sul mio petto._  
 _  
_ _Ginny. Ginny, ti amo così tanto. Le parole ferme nella mia testa, ma ebbi paura di lasciarle andare. I suoi occhi registrarono il mio pensiero, sentendo le mie parole attraverso il legame che condividevamo da quando eravamo bambine. Lo sapeva. Non ci fu bisogno di dirglielo._  
 _  
_ _Da quanto tempo la amavo? Non lo sapevo… forse l'avevo sempre amata. Forse solo in questo momento… veramente, non importava._  
 _  
_ _La stringevo stretta sui fianchi per tenerla e bloccarla a me, entrai dentro di lei. I suoi occhi si chiusero, ruotarono e la sua bocca si spalancò, eccitata, con me dentro, desideri di lussuria che mai avevo provato prima. Mi fermai e aspettai. Guardai ogni respiro che fece e amai ogni brivido, persa nel modo in cui i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre come se stesse sognando. Probabilmente stava solo assaporando la transizione… perché lei mi amava… non è vero? Improvvisamente sembrò così chiaro, una realizzazione nascente che mi sentii stupida per il fatto di non averla vista prima._ _  
_  
 _Lei mi amava._  
 _  
_ _Lentamente si mosse su di me una volta, lasciando uscire un gemito tremante. Si mosse una seconda volta e il suono divenne più alto. Con sorpresa realizzai che la mia stessa voce divenne più alta insieme alla sua, ogni movimento che lei faceva era connesso direttamente con il mio centro._ __

 _Potevo sentire l'attrazione dentro di me._  
 _  
_ _Si mosse una volta ancora, il tacco della sua scarpa strisciò bruscamente contro la mia coscia e il suo corpo si spostò in avanti, i suoi capelli oscurarono i suoi occhi in un muro color castagna, le sue mani ferme sul mio seno per supporto. Tutto quello che potevo vedere della sua faccia erano quelle labbra aperte, dovevo spingermi in avanti velocemente e prenderle. Le sue labbra risposero ferocemente contro le mie per un secondo prima che io cadessi indietro, incapace di mantenere la posizione._  
 _  
_ _Sorrise._  
 _  
_ _Sorrisi._  
 _  
_ _Questa volta, quando si mosse, fu veloce e determinata. Ci movemmo insieme, ansimando insieme, i piedi si arricciarono, seno ansante._  
 _  
_ _Poi cadde in avanti con il viso sul mio collo, i suoi capelli coprirono i miei occhi e la mia bocca mentre si muoveva contro di me, mentre dolcemente baciava e mordeva la pelle lì avanti a lei. Morsi la sua spalla, le avvolsi il braccio attorno, tenendo il ritmo insieme a lei._  
 _  
_ _La mia mano iniziò a stancarsi ed un crampo la colpì, nonostante stessi cercando di ignorarlo, lasciai andare un piccolo squittio di dolore. Togliendosi da sopra il mio corpo, ridemmo insieme, e togliendosi violentemente le scarpe, si stiracchiò i muscoli contro di me. Faccia contro faccia, fronte contro fronte, ci baciammo e le nostre mani con gentilezza esplorarono posti che nessuna delle due aveva mai toccato nell'altra._ _  
_  
 _Avvicinandosi maggiormente, si strofinò contro il mio collo e sussurrò, forse addirittura piagnucolò "Em. La mia Em. Io…" Il suo respiro si affannò ed io sussultai, stringendola quando sentii le sue dita testare ed io… io…_

Emma si svegliò con un senso di colpevolezza. Per un momento, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu sbattere le palpebre ottusamente nel buio, e lasciò che il sentimento del corpo di Regina, ormai da tempo, scivolare via da sopra il suo corpo.

Regina. Oh Dio, no!

Il suo cervello gemette e si maledisse, chiudendo forte gli occhi con i palmi delle sue mani. Premette fino a che punti bianchi spuntarono nell'oscurità, cercando di dimenticare l'immagine della donna sopra di lei. Cercò di scordare la sua faccia e le labbra aperte nascoste da quei sensuali capelli castani che aveva amato così tanto. Non voleva pensare a quello! Ancora più importante, non doveva pensare a quello!

Questa era la terza volta nelle ultime due settimane che questo sogno faceva la sua non benvenuta riapparizione, dopo essere stato tre anni inattivo e quasi dimenticato. Lo odiava, e odiava lo stress emozionale che le aveva portato con sé. Anche se, alla fine, questa volta il sogno non era unito alle lacrime che avevano accompagnato le prime due volte. Forse la sua pelle stava crescendo con il callo che era cresciuto anni prima quando la notte portava nostalgia e tristezza non voluta.

Emma odiava le lacrime. Erano un tradimento sulla sua insistenza di aver superato e chiuso l'intero problema, un pensiero che aveva perfezionato orgogliosamente anni prima. Non solo era sicura che la solitudine fosse andata via, ma aveva anche smesso completamente di pensare a Regina più di un anno fa.

Questo era stato un grande successo. Ma adesso, dopo questi dannati sogni ossessivi, si sentiva più sola e triste come lo era il giorno che si era trasferita a New Orleans.

Logicamente, capì che la base di quel passo indietro era stato il suo piano improvviso di tornare nella sua città natale per la prima volta in cinque anni, ma quello non stava a significare che le stava bene la cosa.

Si rigirò nell'oscurità guardando la figura dormiente di Hanna e pensò di svegliarla. Ma quale sarebbe stato lo scopo? Sesso? Era vero che il sogno l'aveva lasciata con un senso di voglia ed eccitazione, ma no, sarebbe stato inappropriato. Quindi quale sarebbe stato il motivo? Supporto? No, non avrebbe potuto condividere i dettagli di questo sogno, non con Hanna. Non senza farla preoccupare o arrabbiare, e così forzare una più lunga e complicata conversazione della sua vita. All'inizio della loro relazione, di comune accordo, lei ed Hanna, avevano deciso di evitare l'imbarazzante e spiacevole conversazione sugli amori passati. A quel tempo, sembrò essere un'idea mandata dal cielo, ma significava anche che Emma non aveva mai condiviso i dettagli di come la relazione con la sua migliore amica era iniziata e finita in ventiquattro ore, giorni prima che lei se ne andasse dalla sua città nel Maine.

Inoltre, Hanna stava lavorando davvero duramente e sembrava sempre tanto stanca. Si sarebbe dovuta svegliare verso le quattro del mattino successivo per andare in palestra. No, non l'avrebbe svegliata. Hanna aveva bisogno di riposare.

Afflitta, strofinò via il sudore snervante della sua fronte e affettivamente passò la mano tra i capelli di Hanna, cercando di forzare la sua mente a pensare altre cose. Aveva bisogno di tornare a dormire, non voleva essere stanca il suo ultimo giorno a casa.

Accoccolandosi vicino ad Hanna, decise che avrebbe semplicemente represso il sogno e i pensieri della sua vecchia migliore amica… come aveva sempre fatto.

Dopo tutto, si sarebbe sposata presto e non aveva tempo di fermare l'attenzione sul passato. Quando si sarebbe svegliata, la mattina dopo, il sentimento del sogno sarebbe andato via dalla sua mente e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto – proprio come sempre.


End file.
